Le son de vie
by Jess'e-smile
Summary: Rebekah, humaine, devra faire face à ses démons avant de pouvoir avancer. Prise avec son passé sombre, elle devra affronter plusieurs épreuves douloureuses pour espérer un jour être heureuse.


Cette histoire est mon entière propriété. Elle réfère à des événements ou à des gens de ma vie et est donc très personnelle. Les personnages quant à eux sont empruntés à The Vampire Diaries et son Spin off The Originals. Ce chapitre est une introduction mettant une Rebekah humaine en contexte.

Chaque chapitre sera porteur d'une chanson. Pour comprendre le processus, il va de soi que la chanson doit être mise. Donc, à chaque début de chapitre, je vous mettrai le lien vers la vidéo avec les paroles. Pour le premier chapitre, il s'agit de Stop and Stare de One Republic que vous pouvez écouter là : watch?v=KA1LYTWtVQ0

* * *

><p>Elle était assise dans sa voiture, le visage humifié par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de se produire à nouveau. Toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs étaient maintenant réalité. Mais dans cet abandon, elle possédait toujours une chose. Un cadeau, un adieu, un message, peu importe comment elle le voyait, en cet instant tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était le restant des lambeaux d'amitié, dont elle avait redouté la perte depuis le début. Dans la douleur qu'elle ressentait, dans la morbide envie de refaire couler son sang, elle eue un geste qui lui sauva la vie avant même qu'elle le sache. Elle inséra le cd dans la radio de sa voiture, priant pour que celui-ci fonctionne cette fois. Ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser tomber. Avec une boule de stresse et de désespoir elle appuya sur <em>play<em> et écouta la mélodie s'élever dans le réceptacle avec une attention particulière tentant de comprendre pourquoi…

_*Stop and Stare - One Republic*_

Cette chanson était-elle pour elle ou était-elle les sentiments de son amie perdue? Ou bien tout simplement des chansons aléatoires? Elle l'ignorait, mais cette chanson la fit réfléchir. Elle arrêta même de pleurer tentant de comprendre, mais à ce moment précis la douleur était trop grande pour pouvoir mettre assez de distance pour en comprendre le véritable sens. Vers les dernières notes de la chanson, elle démarra finalement et s'engagea dans l'allée pour quitter cette maison beige qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais… Comme indiqué sur le boitier elle mit la chanson sur _repeat_ et l'écouta tout le long de son retour vers la maison. Les pensées de la jeune femme défilaient à toute vitesse. C'était toute sa vie qu'elle tenta de remettre en perspective, mais son jugement était biaisé par les trop récents événements et l'envie de se mutiler n'était pas partie. Elle la mettait simplement le plus loin qu'elle pouvait. Ce mal, il la rongeait depuis toujours, ce n'était pas une chanson qui allait la guérir. Surtout que cette chanson, elle la connaissait déjà, même si elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de comprendre et de suivre les paroles et les apprentissages qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. À sa manière elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi on lui avait donné cette chanson à écouter? Pourquoi elle en était rendue là? Pourquoi elle n'était pas la personne qu'elle voulait être? Ces questions lui importaient puisque si elles étaient présentes en ce moment difficile c'était pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait encore. C'était complexe pour elle d'essayer de se concentrer sur la route en plus de toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ce trajet fut le plus long de sa vie. Pourtant, il n'avait pris que trois quart d'heure et elle avait déjà voyagé à plus de dix heures de trajet. Les distances ne semblaient plus exactes, le temps semblait s'écrouler lui aussi, comme si le temps n'était maintenant que son seul allié. Il avait souvent été son ennemi également. Peut-être qu'à quelque part il y avait une trace d'ironie dans tout cela. Tout ce qui lui restait était des lambeaux de souvenirs qui ne semblaient plus si fidèle à la réalité maintenant qu'elle y jetait un second regard. Ceux-ci emmenèrent même une question à se poser. N'avait-elle jamais été heureuse? Elle ignorait la réponse, mais en cet instant, elle en doutait grandement. Elle n'avait jamais été confortable dans sa peau, ayant toujours l'impression de clocher dans ce monde qui bougeait tellement rapidement. Rapidement, elle prit le rythme des autres, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Elle finit par s'épuiser et se mettre dans des situations qui au final lui faisait payer son mode de vie. À trop prendre de risque sans se protégé, elle avait fini par payer le prix cher.

Elle poussa la porte du manoir qui avait été celui de sa famille autrefois. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à briser le silence avec eux. Elle ne leur avait jamais dévoilé ce que Finn lui avait fait autrefois. Jamais elle n'avait pris la peine de s'arrêter pour leur expliquer le mal qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle vivait toujours dans le passé. En fait, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré était d'avoir une famille normale. Mais avec un père ayant fait partit de la gestapo, ses frères avaient rapidement pris la grosse tête. En fait, chaque membre de la famille avait développé des comportements cruels. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exclure vu tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurée aux autres. Elle posa alors les doigts sur une peinture fait par Nik. Il avait peint la famille plusieurs années auparavant. Le rouge dominait, appliqué comme si la toile dégoulinait de sang. Cette toile avait toujours été captivante tant elle rendait mal à l'aise chaque personne qui la voyait et pourtant elle était étrangement juste. Il n'y avait pas une seule chose que cette famille n'est commis.

Sa vie était misérable et elle se sentait impuissante face à cette réalité. Au final, elle devrait peut-être partir pour enfin être heureuse et recommencer à zéro. Sauf qu'elle savait que même si elle essayait de fuir, ils la retrouveraient. On ne quittait pas la famille. Ça avait toujours été ainsi et il en serait toujours ainsi.

* * *

><p>Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser!<p> 


End file.
